This invention relates to rack constructions for carrying skis or the like on the roof or other exterior part of a vehicle.
Several general types of ski constructions are in use today, but each is beset with disadvantages and unnecessary limitations. Generally, these disadvantages reduce to uneven clamp action, insecure clamp action, too few skis served by a single lock and key, inability to lock the clamp along the rack without using a key. One very satisfactory ski rack of the character indicated is disclosed in Penniman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,058 but even this has certain disadvantages, not the least of which is relative complexity and numbers of parts.